Red Clouds
by IForgotToUsername
Summary: This is my own takes on small events of Itachi's life. No pairings,
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

Itachi Uchiha looked into the rain filled sky and smiled. He always loved the rain. As his vision slowly faded and his consciousness slipped away he saw the clouds part. He felt warm sunlight fall on him and his brother, Sasuke Uchiha. Perhaps this, in some cruel yet fitting way, was the worlds farewell to him. And as he began to fall into the black he began to remember...


	2. Chapter 2: Anbu

Itachi stood there, uncomfortable with the obvious height difference between him and the other ANBU members, in the intelligence room.

He was only 11 years old yet he had already made It to anbu black ops

No doubt was he the prodigy his father, Fugaku Uchiha, always bragged about.

He gripped his mask tightly looking down at it. Though it was difficult to tell, even to Itachi, it was a crow. How fitting considering his mastery of a genjutsu involving the ominous birds.

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder. "Oi!" The newcomer announced in a nonchalant voice. "You're Uchiha Itachi, Right?" Itachi turned to see this voice. The man stood there his white hair was shaggy and he seemed to have a never ending wink with a scar running across it.

He immediately recognized the man. Most of his clan had a strong dislike for this man. Kakashi Hatake, of the sharingan eye, had copied over one thousand jutsu thanks to Itachi's cousin Obito giving him that eye before he died.

"...Hello, Kakashi-San." Itachi replied. Itachi never disliked kakashi he was a reminder of his older cousin. The way he acted talked and even read those perverted books were all Obito's mannerisms.

"So the rumors were true..." Kakashi stated closing his left eye and raising his eyebrow. "The great Itachi has joined the ranks of anbu at age 11."

Itachi didn't like having praise bestowed upon him, it made him feel... Uncomfortable. "Yes..." He said almost ashamed.

"It would seem that you're under my command now, Itachi." Kakashi said as he opened up his book and walked off.

"What about captain Yugao?" Itachi questioned.

Kakashi sighed he was afraid he would ask this. "Well about her..." Kakashi saw Itachi was waiting. "She's dead..." Itachi only nodded.

'Why is this kid so unnerving?' Kakashi thought, mildly disturbed...


	3. Chapter 3: Naruto Uzumaki

Itachi returned home late at night still dressed in ANBU attire, minus the mask. Itachi sighed and walked to his bedroom. He sat on the edge of his bed and removed sandals, armor, and headband. After one month of eliminating a criminal group, known as yūgure, in the land of iron he decided he needed a warm shower for a change.

After getting dressed for bed Itachi drifted to sleep, hoping he would dream of better things than war on this night. As he lay down on his soft bed he looked to the moon. It's light, not to bright and not to dim, relaxed him. He blinked once more and instead of seeing a moon he saw Kakashi standing in front of him.

Itachi frowned, he'd just returned and wanted sleep but it seems anbu had other plans. Itachi dawned his ANBU attire once again and began his journey to the hokage mansion.

Itachi appeared before the sandaime hokage kneeling. His entire body felt like giving up. He felt like sleeping here on the carpet. And, as if reading his thoughts, sandaime spoke up. "Itachi, stop being so uptight... Relax your body and listen." Itachi did so with no hesitation and smiled under his mask.

"Itachi, I want you to do something for me... Not as a mission, but as a favor..." Itachi's attention was caught. The sandaime was needing a favor?

"I know of your family's relationship with the yondaime and his wife..." That was true itachis main family did have good relations with minato and kushina. Ever since he could remember, Kushina and the yondaime came to visit their home.

The Fourth would comment on Itachis progress as a shinobi implying that he could one day be the Godaime Hokage. But he and his wife were dead and their son was parentless.

"...which is why I want you to watch over their son... I'm sure you've guessed who I'm talking about." Sandaime trailed off. Itachi had a fair idea of which boy he was referring to.

"...Uzumaki Naruto..." Itachi said, More of a question than a statement.

Sandaime sighed. "...Yes..."


End file.
